


Sunshine And You

by Yazu



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, comission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazu/pseuds/Yazu
Summary: For once, Gudako can admire her beloved's sleeping cuteness.





	Sunshine And You

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another comission from wonderful @blanchefiI from twitter! This time it's soft lesbiens, hope you will enjoy reading as much as I loved writing it!

The awakening wasn't sudden. Gudako slowly but surely drifted away from the dream's land, her body readying itself for the upcoming day. Once her consciousness returned, she stretched a bit, relishing in the feeling of comfort and warmth enveloping her. There was sunlight shining on her, but fortunately it wasn't landing on her face, allowing her to drowsily cuddle up more to the person next to her. Soft gruntle told her that Mordred was still asleep, small snores escaping from her open mouth from time to time. The clock was hidden from Gudako's sight, so she had no means to tell what time it was. Deciding that in case of an emergency, the rest can wake them up, Gudako laid her head on Mordred's shoulder and placed a small kiss on her jaw, earning a sigh in response. She had planned to drift into sleep again but the drowsiness was gone, making place for laziness instead. After some time spent with closed eyes, she opened them again and moved away from Mordred. The knight grunted, but then went silent again. Gudako sat up and looked in the blonde's direction. Usually, Gudako is so busy when she wakes up that she has no time to admire her lover's sleeping appearance. That day was different though, and she started gently petting Mordred's head, enjoying the feeling of silky hair under her fingers.

With the hair set loose, Mordred looked relaxed, and her sleeping face seemed almost cute. As usual, she was sleeping on her back, with her arms and legs spread everywhere, taking way too much space. She was also barely covered, always complaining about their room being too hot. Gudako's hand moved from Mordred's hair to her cheek, gently caressing it with a thumb. There were scars on her body, a lot of them. Results of training, fighting in battles, her own recklessness. Despite that, her skin was still warm and soft in touch, all those scars making her beautiful, making her who she really was. Gudako giggled, thinking about the time when Mordred became self-conscious of her strong grip and was always holding her hand so delicately as if it was made of glass.   
\- What'ya laughing about? - sleepy murmur broke the silence in the room.  
Gudako looked into mesmerizing, green eyes that still wore signs of sleep. She must've woken Mordred up.  
\- It's nothing, just thinking about how cute you are~  
Mordred glared at her, making Gudako laugh even more. When she tried to remove her hand from the knight's cheek though, she stopped her, putting her own hand over it and entwining their fingers. Gudako stopped trying to move, instead resumed her caressing, making Mordred close her eyes and snuggle to it.  
\- Isn't it time to get up?  
\- Nnnah...  
As if she didn't know the answer beforehand. Even so, she didn't have the heart to force her girlfriend awake so she let it slide.  
\- I love you~  
\- Mmmm... Me too...  
Before she knew it, Mordred pulled her closer and embraced in a bear grip, making her unable to move. After short struggle, discovering that the blonde was asleep again, Gudako sighed and kissed Mordred's cheek. Fondness was overflowing from within her, so even if it was a bit too hot, it didn't matter at all. Spending the morning in the bed with her beloved was the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, don't forget about kudos/comment!


End file.
